Sentimientos Ocultos
by Nanfy-Uchiha
Summary: Lejos,me encontraba demasiado lejos para saber si lo que hice fue lo correcto,¿acaso tengo la culpa de ser arrastrada por los problemas? -si la tengo, por no poder defender lo que siento, por no decirlo y lo peor de todo, es que nunca se lo mencione…SxS


**Summary:** _Lejos, me encontraba demasiado lejos, para saber si lo que hice fue lo correcto, ¿acaso tengo la culpa de ser arrastrada por los problemas?... si la tengo, por no poder defender lo que siento, por no decirlo, y lo más terrible de todo, es que nunca se lo mencione… _

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Pero este fic es mio nwn  
Les dejo este fic, hacia tiempo que no escribia, espero sus comentarios nwn**

**AUTORA**: Nanfy Uchiha o (Nanfyly) xD

**Nombre del Fanfic:** Hidden Feelings (Sentimientos Ocultos)

**Serie:** Anime-Naruto

**Parejas:** Sasuke/Sakura, Hinata/Naruto

**Advertencias:** Lemon (mas adelante); UA

-...- Dialogos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuerdos**

_Me encontraba una tarde sentada como cada receso en la azotea de la escuela, era tan cómodo ver las nubes y sentir el aire fresco de la mañana acariciar mi rostro, cada vez que llegaba ahí sentía la calma y paz que necesitaba, pero esta tarde fue tan diferente, al parecer, mi maestro de matemáticas, había faltado por problemas, y como no tenía pendientes, decidí ir sola a la azotea, no sin antes, ver a una preocupada Hinata a la cual le explique que quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, así que le sugerí ir con Tenten e Ino, no sin antes aclararle que no era nada importante, que solo era nostalgia de momento, así que como siempre cuando me sentía triste, le dedique una muy buena sonrisa fingida, y me fui corriendo a la azotea, al parecer no me siguió y comprendió lo que de momento sentía, esa niña era la más tierna y comprensiva amiga que podía a ver tenido.  
Habían pasado unos minutos, 5 o 6, y sentí la presencia de alguien más, que al parecer llego antes que yo, y con lo distraída que soy no lo note hasta después, pero aun así no le tome importancia, además si alguien mas estaba ahí era porque quería estar solo, no me interrumpía ya que no hacia ningún ruido, se dedicaba a lo mismo que yo, a mirar el cielo, y sentir la briza tocar su rostro…  
me sentía cansada, pareciera como si no hubiese dormido, y en efecto, no lo hice, pero aun así no era para quedarme dormida después de algunos minutos, pero algo o alguien más bien, hizo que reaccionara al oír su voz…  
_  
-Que cielo más claro se puede observar –. dijo una voz fuerte y varonil, pero a la vez tranquila

-…- _yo solo me volteé para verlo mejor, mas no respondí, me quede embobada viendo lo apuesto que era, su cabello de un color oscuro con reflejos azules, una piel nívea, se apreciaba que era de una figura esbelta , mas aun no podía apreciar sus ojos, ya que los mantenía cerrados, y que de repente abrió, y solo me observo al igual que yo, el se mantenía recargado en la pared, y yo sentada a escasos pasos de él, agache mi mirada al sentir sus penetrantes ojos negros mirar los míos, sentí algo de pena al ser descubierta, aun así no respondí, y el volvió a hablar._

-La tranquilidad que se respira aquí es única… ¿no es así? –. Volvió a hablar tranquilamente, con una voz que en verdad era grave y a la vez hermosa, y se dedico otra vez a observar el cielo, mientras yo levantaba mi mirada para hacer lo mismo que el

-Si así es, se aprecia una cálida sensación_–. Le respondí calmadamente mientras volvía a fijar mi vista en él, y él me ofrecía su mano para levantarme, la cual yo acepte._

-Sasuke… Uchiha… mi nombre –. _Me dijo pausadamente a la vez que se le notaba una vos tranquila y suave_

-Sakura… Haruno _–. respondí de igual forma a la vez que seguía observándolo como él a mí, mas yo tenía que arruinar el momento con la estupidez más tonta del mundo, mi estomago empezó a gruñir, y lo único que hice fue ponerme roja por la vergüenza, y el solo contesto con un simple –Hmp- y una sonrisa de medio lado, al parecer algo divertido por la ocasión, y yo recordando que aparte de no dormir, no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, ni siquiera cene un vaso de leche…, entonces él me mostro una cajita que al parecer era su almuerzo, la verdad es que lo vi con cara de esperanzada que me invitara a comer y creo que él lo noto, ya que se volvió a sentar, y puso su mano en el suelo, indicando que yo me sentara ahí junto a él, así que hice caso como buena niña que soy, mientras el acomodaba las cosas para poder comer.  
_  
-¿En qué grado esta Uchiha san? _–. Pregunte mientras el dividía el almuerzo  
_  
-Sasuke… solo Sasuke, y estoy en primer grado, me imagino que tu también ¿verdad?-. _Me lo dijo de la misma forma que antes, calmado, y con esa voz aterciopelada que me agradaba  
_  
-sí, pero no te había visto antes-. _Respondí mas animadamente  
_  
- recién entro hoy, no me encontraba en la ciudad-. _me respondió calmadamente mientras me pasaba el almuerzo, alavés me acorde que hacía una semana había entrado a 1er grado, ya que durante la secundaria que era ahí mismo, nos separaban a las mujeres de los hombres en las clases, y cuando era hora de almorzar, teníamos permitido comedores mixtos, pero aun así casi nunca asistía a ellos, ya que prefería comer en la azotea sola o a veces acompañada por mis amigas, ahí me percate del por qué no haberlo visto antes, aun así, había oído mencionar su nombre en las clases de la secundaria, pero realmente nunca les tome importancia…  
_  
-Iré por algo para beber –. _Me aviso mientras se levantaba  
_  
-No te molestes, iré yo –. _Lo detuve agarrando su mano, el solo voltio a verme algo sorprendido_

-No te preocupes, tienes asuntos que atender –. _Me lo dijo algo divertido, al notar que mi estomago volvía a gruñir, y de ahí salió en busca de las bebidas, mientras yo me hice la fuerte por no probar bocado hasta que el llegara, ya que era de mala educación no esperar a tu acompañante para comer no?  
Y así paso el tiempo después de que el llegara con las bebidas y termináramos de comer, claro que yo comí más que él, y el tan caballeroso me quito la última bola de arroz, para después partirla a la mitad, y darme la parte más grande… si definitivamente era perfecto..._

-Creo que es tarde, debemos ir a clases, si no tendremos problemas-. _le dije algo apurada ya que faltaba poco para la siguiente clase, mas el solo me respondió con un –Hmph- despreocupado  
mientras levantaba las cosas con las que aviamos comido, y me apresuraba a la puerta no sin antes agradecerle el almuerzo  
_  
-Muchas gracias… Sasuke… kun-. le dije apresurándome a la puerta para bajar las escaleras- nos vemos mañana- y así salí hasta dirigirme a la tercera planta del edificio.

_Cuando bajaba las escaleras, iba pensando en Sasuke, la verdad me había atraído demasiado, era bastante guapo y caballeroso, al igual era algo reservado, pero eso le daba un toque de misterio. Al llega a mi respectiva clase, me di cuenta que todo era un desorden ahora que eran clases mixtas por ser preparatoria, pero ahí se encontraban mis amigas, Hinata, Tenten e Ino , aunque estas últimas dos no iban en mis clases, ya que les toco unos horarios distintos, tal vez el siguiente año nos tocaría juntas…  
estas platicaban amenamente, pero la que sobresalía era la Ino-cerda, la verdad no sabía de que hablaban, pero ella se miraba muy emocionada, así que me reuní para ver sobre que hablaban, me senté en un asiento junto a ellas, y en eso Ino me grita casi dejándome sorda. _

-¡Frentona! a que no sabes, me toco en la misma clase que el chico más guapo de toda Konoha!!-. _Lo decía tan efusivamente que podría jurar que se escuchaba afuera del salón, aunque la verdad como siempre no le pondría mucha atención ya que siempre se emocionaba por cualquier cosa…_

-Ahh sí! y quién es ese chico tan maravilloso –. _Le respondí con algo de aburrimiento e ironía, pero la verdad creo que si tenía curiosidad por saber quién era.  
_  
-Pues veras frentesota, ya les había comentado antes sobre él, y ese será mi propósito a lograr, Conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha! –. _Comento Ino muy emocionada, mientras en mi resonaban sus palabras, Sasuke… era su propósito, y para mí eso era como si un balde de agua fría me callera enzima… _

-Aparte será más fácil conseguir mi propósito teniéndolo tan cerca, pues él tiene clases en común con las mías, creo que me resultara más fácil conseguirlo!! –. _Seguía diciéndolo igual de emocionada que antes, mientras yo fingía indiferencia sobre el tema, pero en verdad no sabía que estaba sintiendo, ¿por qué me desconcertaba tanto?, si apenas acababa de conocerlo, no tenia porque sentirme de esa manera__, ¿verdad?__ pero debía admitir que era bastante guapo si no es que __**perfecto**__…  
_  
- cerda no deberías hablar así de una persona, no son objetos que se obtengan-. _dije con algo de cansancio y a la vez sonando firme en mis palabras, ya que la verdad no me había agradado el modo en el que se refería a Sasuke como un objeto, y más que nada __**"conseguirlo**__**"**__ ¿Acaso pensaba que Sasuke era como ir a comprar un vestido nuevo? … si eso es lo que pensaba…_

- Eh?, no…no es así… solo que me gusta… y mucho, aparte, me merezco un novio guapo no crees? –. _al principio Ino lo dijo algo apenada, pero al final volvió con su efusividad bastante animada, y a mí no me quedo más que darle la razón, era una persona hermosa, con un carácter algo bipolar, pero a pesar de todo, la conocía desde pequeña, se podría decir que es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, y no es que Hinata y Tenten no lo fueran, pero a ellas las conocí hace 3 años, en cambio a Ino, creo conocerla desde que éramos bebes, ya que nuestras madres eran muy amigas, y con eso me bastaba para saber que __**se merecía eso y más**__…  
_  
-Te… te… deseo mucha suerte Ino-chan -. _Hablo por primera vez en la plática __**Hinata,**__ haciéndome reaccionar de mis pensamientos._

-Si! Suerte! -. Respondió _**Tenten**__ apoyando a Hinata, y al mismo tiempo yo le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a Ino, que la verdad me costaba trabajo sostener y la razón no la sabia, solo quería que ella sintiera el apoyo que necesitaba, y lo que había pasado momentos antes, en la azotea, no lo mencionaría, no tenia caso, aparte no era importante __¿cierto?...__ de cualquier manera sabía que no se volvería a repetir una ocasión como esa… para que mencionarla…_

_Ino solo nos sonrió con más confianza, y cuando llego nuestro maestro, se retiro junto a Tenten, ya que esta clase no le tocaba hasta después, así que me senté junto a Hinata, ya que en la mayoría de las clases, tenía la suerte de estar con ella…_

_El tiempo paso rápido, ya que cuando me di cuenta ya habían acabado las clases, y podía ir a mi habitación, que por cierto no comente, Konoha, una de las escuelas más grandes en Tokyo y de un gran prestigio era un Internado __Mixto__, __**OBIAMENTE mujeres separadas de los hombres**__, pero a pesar de ser una de las mejores escuelas, y ser un internado, no era el más caro, se podría decir que estaba en termino medio, la mayoría de los que estudiábamos ahí somos de una economía estable, mis padres son dueños de bibliotecas y de un café, así que creo que mi economía era un poco más estable que la de algunos otros, aun así siendo un internado, podíamos salir después de clases y regresar a las 7 de la tarde a mas tardar, ya que si tardábamos mas, avisaban a nuestros padres, y nos daban algún castigo, como limpiar los pasillos, o recoger la basura de los jardines… En fin, me fui a mi habitación la cual era espaciosa, y era compartida, pero a pesar de eso, al entrar había otras 3 puertas, dos habitaciones regulares y un baño completo, si, como si fuese un mini departamento, en fin eso parecía, y lo mejor no era solo eso, lo mejor de todo era que la compartía con __**Hinata,**__ tal parece el destino de habernos unido mas de ahora en adelante…_

Entre a mi recamara, donde ya me había encargado de decorarla a mi gusto, con mi color favorito el verde y el rosa…, tenía una ventana de tamaño normal, con unas hermosas cortinas verdes, sabanas verdes, cuarto rosado, en fin tenía un buen gusto al adornar, algo escalofriante por la variedad de peluches sobre mi cama, pero le daba un toque dulce y tierno, mas aparte, que cada peluche que tenia, eran regalos de mis amigos, pero había uno muy especial, si, era un regalo anónimo que me habían mandado el año pasado, durante el día del amor y la amistad, ya que cuando llegue a mi recamara se encontraba sobre la cama, junto a unos chocolates, y una frase complicada, espere encontrar remitente, pero no lo tenía, aquella frase me hacia recordar algo, pero aun no sabía que, sentía que alguna vez la había escuchado, pero aun así no sabía dónde…  
_**"**__**Tras una brisa me podrás observar, cuando el cielo sea claro, nos volveremos a encontrar Sakura**__**"  
**__si definitivamente era extraño…_

_  
Me eche sobre la cama, y decidí descansar, no había dormido bien últimamente, así que aprovecharía esta tarde, que no tenía ninguna tarea para el día siguiente, para poder refugiarme entre mis sueños…_

_*-……………………..-*_

-Definitivamente se ah quedado dormida – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna y una voz pasible, a la vez que también ella aguardaba descansar en su recamara…

Pasaron unas horas, aproximadamente eran las 10 pasaditas de la noche, y cierta pelirrosa se despertó adormilada, con los ojos algo cansados, y aun con el uniforme de la escuela, al darse cuenta, se fijo en su reloj y miro que eran las 10:35 p.m…

– ¡Que!...me eh quedado completamente dormida…no puede ser -. Salto de su cama rápidamente, quitándose el uniforme, afortunadamente, tenía otro, si no, tendría que ir sucia al día siguiente, ya que el cuarto de lavado lo cerraban a las 10:00 PM, rápidamente se coloco una blusa cómoda y fresca, y unos shorts igual de cómodos para ir a buscar algo que comer, ya que solo había comido con aquel chico en la azotea, pero había un problema, en la entrada para las habitaciones de chicas había un guardia, y las maquinas de dulces se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela, cerca de los comedores, uff, tenía que atravesar medio colegio para ir a comprar algo, -_maldición_- bufo por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, al igual que se le ocurría una magnífica idea –salir por la ventana- definitivamente lo había hecho algunas veces, sería fácil… así fue como atravesó por los arbustos hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, que se mantenía abierta, era obvio, ya que era una escuela , no se tomaban la molestia de cerrar cada salón, y así fue a los comedores del segundo piso, busco la maquina, y saco algunos bolsas de dulces, definitivamente no tenia sueño…- _será una larga noche- _pensó algo aburrida, así que decidió ir a la azotea como en la mañana, tenía ganas de observar las estrellas, la luna… ya hacía bastante tiempo que no las miraba, y así se encamino rumbo a las escaleras hasta subir el último piso y finalmente ir a la azotea  
-definitivamente es una noche hermosa- dijo felizmente con un toque brilloso en sus ojos, mirando al infinito cielo, observando cada destello que daban esas estrellas, se sentía feliz estando en ese lugar, no sabía que era, pero había una razón por la cual le gustaba estar ahí, sintiendo la brisa por la noche, observada por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, y no supo en qué momento empezó a tararear una canción asta comenzar a cantar…  
De sus finos labios salía una armoniosa voz, angelical y dulce, que tranquilizaba a quien la escuchase, definitivamente cantaba como un ángel…

"_**Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomattekurenai**__**  
**__**Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai**__**  
**__**Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni**__**  
**__**Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari"**_

Seguía cantando sin perder la emoción con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, al mismo tiempo observaba el cielo, mientras que la brisa chocaba en su piel, aun así ella seguía con el mismo énfasis en aquellas notas, sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada por alguien más…

_**Ai no uta wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta**__**  
**__**Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no**_

**Definitivamente era su canción favorita, no podía percatarse de nada en ese momento, su mente volaba en recuerdos, al cantar aquello…**

_**Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara**__**  
**__**Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru**__**  
**__**Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?**__**  
**__**Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita**__**  
**__**Ai no uta wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni**__**  
**__**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo**__**  
**__**Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo**__**  
**__**Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta**__**  
**__**Ai no uta wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai**__**  
**__**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo**__**  
**__**Ai no uta wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no**__**  
**__**Owaranai...**__**  
**__**Love & truth**_

**Al término de aquella canción, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, aquel sentimiento que embargaba cada nota, le hacía sentir muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos, pero había algo que ella quería recordar, a alguien, y ese alguien era…**

-Sasuke…

**--***----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--***

_**Love & truth: Yui**_

**Y bien??? como me quedo OwO  
criticas, tomatasos o comentarios seran bien resividos  
espero les haya gustado, y que  
me dejen algun reviewn,  
aran feliz a esta pobre niña nwn  
aqui les dejo la imagen del cover de este fic ,D tienen que juntar la Url, ya que tiene espacios**

**http: //nanfyly. deviantart. com/art/Hidden-Felings-cover-112582612  
cuidense y nos vemos en el proximo, claro, si es que les gusta nwn**

**review¿?**


End file.
